The Great Fight For Sting
by Zenyattaisblood
Summary: Oc x Sting X Oc Not good at Summary 1st fanfic so here


Part 1

*sting come in and looks at the picture, only too start crying*  
*all cry*  
*Castiel Hugs Sting still crying*  
* Bethany hugs Castiel and sting crying*  
Bethany: i told you that we should have gone on that mission together  
*rogue comes in*  
Rogue: so are you guys done yet?  
Bethany: go away Rogue  
Castiel: I know im sorry * hugs Midnightiscool and Sting tighter*  
*Sting And Castiel grab Rogue and puts him in the hug*  
Rogue: GET OFF ME!  
Cathrin comes in and joins the group hug crying  
Castiel: Thanks everyone. *wipes Frozen tears away*  
Cathrin: Yep *smiles*  
Bethany : *smiles*  
Sting: *Still hugging Castiel*  
Rogue: Never do that again.  
*Cathrin looks at Rogue*  
me to Castiel: we may have a threesome with sting, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends  
* Bethany hugs Sting and Castiel again*  
Castiel to Midnightiscool: *Looks*  
Fine with me. Sting?!  
Sting: Fine by me hehehe *Smiles like a pervert and while his nose starts to bleed.  
Rogue: *walks away* You guys are sick.  
Cathrin: *follows* welcome to my family Rogue, both my siblings are sick  
Rouge: Not as sick as them...They did ask me if I wanted to join.  
Cathrin: WHAT!? *slaps him and storms off* Your sick.  
Rouge:... Whats her problem!?  
Bethany: CATHRIN! HE SAID NO! DON'T DUMP THE MAN YOU LOVE!  
Sting: to be honest i thought that you were gonna dump me when you found out about Castiel...  
Castiel: *stares O_o* oh hey Lets go to my house and do the threesome.  
*Castiel grabs Sting's hand and Sting grabs midnightiscool's hand and they run to Castiel's house*  
Psy: O.O  
Part 2

Castiel: BURN!  
GARY,NASTU,AND LUCY ARE EATING YOUR PIE!*  
Burn:WHAT?! IM GOING *beep* their asses and make sure THey can't *beep* feel their asses anymore.*running out of the room in her underwear*  
Castiel:yes  
Sting: Cool  
Bethany: yes  
Bethany: so... who wants to have fun... in bed?...  
Castiel:ME!  
Sting:ME!  
Bethany(because that's what my OC self is called)One sec, i know i have an extra condom in my pocket  
Rogue: you sicko's  
Sting: who needs a condom?  
Bethany: someone who doesn't want to be pregnant, and get out of here Rogue  
Castiel:i don't want to get pregnant  
Sting: AWWWWWW! Castiel!  
Castiel: sorry not ready to have a kid  
Burn: Castiel! you hide...HUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?  
Bethany/Sting/Rogue/Castiel:SHIT!  
Burn: YOU 3 GET OUT! *kicking Bethany/Sting/Rogue out the window.  
Castiel: See you guys!  
Bethany/Sting/Rogue: BYE!  
Burn:Maybe next time if you ask me to join...  
Castiel: yes...Huh wait... *Beep* YOU BURN!  
Burn: HEHHEHEH  
Steven:*knocks on the door* Bethany! Cathrin wants to talk to you if your not having a threesome  
Burn:*opens the door*  
Bethany:*climbs up the wall and hops into the room* foursomes aren't fun Burn  
Burn:Shut the hell up  
*Castiel pulls covers over herself*  
Castiel: OH No  
Burn: GET OUT!  
Bethany: but Cathrin wants to talk to me...!  
Burn: I don't care *puts out a horse card* Open HELL HORSE!  
Castiel: Don't bring him in here! *yell under the covers*  
i agree!  
Bethany: dang girl you seem to have forgotten that Shadowmere is the strongest horse in the world, and that i can summon him  
Sting: BOTH OF YOU STOP! burn i don't know why you were in my bed, but i am in a relationship with Bethany and Castiel, NOT YOU!  
Burn: HUHHHHH... *tears come down her face* HELL GET THEM OUT OF HERE NOW!  
HELL jumps forward running for Bethany but Shadowmere comes in front of here.  
But before the could butt heads PSY stop them with his tails,he was in his full grown form.  
Castiel: STOP IT YOU ALL ARE ACTING LIKE A GROUP OF BRATS!  
Shadowmere: Hell, i hate to say this, but i agree with Psy  
Bethany:*passes out because of how much magic it took to summon Shadowmere*  
Sting and Castiel:*catch a falling Bethany*  
Hell: I agree too see you Burn  
Burn: Hey Hell tell Lady Spider about this she might want to hear about it*tears still rolling down her face*  
Hell nodded and went back the dark world.  
Sting: Burn...  
Burn: Don't touch me! *moved her arm away from Sting and walked out the door*  
Sting watch her leave with a sad face on him.  
Bethany:*still laying there unconscious*  
Steven: HEY STING! My sister is laying on the ground and you seem to only care about a girl that caused her to summon Shadowmere and pass out. you do realize that she has a high chance of never waking up again, right?


End file.
